Recueil d'OS
by crazymai
Summary: Voila un ptit recueil d'os en rapport avec les saisons! Venez lire pour plus d'information !
1. Eté

Recueil d'OS

Recueil d'OS

Disclaimer : Euh…. Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi… SNIF

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur : Voila ma première fic sur bleach… Ne soyez pas cruel avec moi !!

CHAPITRE I : Eté

Quoi de mieux que les rayons du soleil qui caressent votre peau ?

Quoi de plus merveilleux que de profiter de son temps libre ?

Mais en ces vacances d'été, c'était la canicule. Un soleil de plomb régnait sur la ville de Karakura. Le thermomètre indiquait 40°. Personne n'osait bouger, les rues étaient pratiquement désertes.

Mais malgré ce temps chaud, deux amis s'étaient retrouvés au jardin public.

« Kurosaki, tu es fou de m'avoir traîné jusqu'ici !

J'étouffais chez moi, fallait que je sorte !

Mais pourquoi aller dans un jardin ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, Ichigo regardait le sol, il semblait réfléchir. Les deux adolescents s'installèrent sur un banc à l'ombre d'un vieil arbre. Le vent osait à peine souffler.

« Kurosaki, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien !

Non, non tout va bien. Je repensais juste à ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.

Quel autre jour ?

…

Ah, oui ! Je vois et pourquoi ? Tu te sens coupable ? Tu penses que c'était une erreur ?

Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est…

C'est quoi alors ? C'est que je suis un mec ?

(hésitant) Oui…Enfin non !

Tu n'as pas aimé c'est ça ?

Non, au contraire c'était bien pour une première fois avec un garçon. C'est juste qu'avant cet instant, je croyais aimer les filles. On dirait que je me suis trompé ! » (NDA : tu m'étonnes)

Pendant un instant, les deux camarades se turent. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. La montre du brun indiquait onze heures. L'espace était presque vide. L'atmosphère était tendue. Uryuu se leva et dit rapidement au roux de l'attendre et qu'il revenait tout de suite. Ichigo restait là à regarder les fourmis, les écureuils, les oiseaux. Il profitait d'être seul pour réfléchir à leur discussion.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien dans ses bras ?

Pourquoi son cœur battait à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait ?

Pourquoi était-il jaloux lorsque celui-ci regardait un autre garçon que lui ?

Pourquoi faisait-il les cent pas quand il n'était pas là

Et surtout pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ? (That is the question)

Le shinigami prit sa tête entre ses mains, ne sachant plus quoi faire ou quoi penser. Au même moment Uryuu revenait avec deux friandises dans ses mains : une glace au chocolat pour Ichigo et un fruitella (sorte de sucette glacée) pour lui.

« Tiens, j'ai pris une glace pour toi.

Arigato (Harry gâteau ! Putin le jeux de mot à deux balles)

Ben ouais on n'allait pas se déshydrater quand même !

Si tu le dis.

Et si on allait s'asseoir sur l'herbe ?

Pourquoi pas !! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nos deux amis se retrouvèrent à l'ombre d'un vieux chêne. Ils étaient assis là, sans rien dire. Une légère brise caressait leur peau. Ichigo s'apprêta à parler, quand son attention fut attirée par la langue du quincy léchant la sucette gelée. Regardant avec envie cette langue retraçant toute la longueur du bonbon. Le quincy se rendant compte de l'attention de son ami, décida de lui faire perdre un peu la tête. Le brun sortit délicatement sa langue rose de sa bouche et alla titiller du bout de celle-ci sa sucrerie. Il la lécha ensuite avec plus d'insistance puis l'engloutit entièrement. Il suça sa friandise avec ardeur pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes. Le rouquin n'en revenait toujours pas que Ishida puisse utiliser sa langue de cette manière ! Il n'en pouvait plus, déjà qu'il faisait chaud mais avec un tel spectacle ! Il allait exploser ! Le roux pouvait entendre son ami pousser des petits gémissements tout en suçotant sa friandise rose.

Ichigo ne pouvait en supporter plus, une certaine partie de son anatomie allait exploser. Tout à coup, il vit Uryuu se rapprocher doucement de lui et lui lécher la glace qui avait coulé sur ses doigts. De longs frissons parcoururent son corps, augmentant son désir. Le quincy se redressa et regarda son camarade désorienté. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le roux déglutit difficilement quand il vit Ishida se coller à lui et lécher la commissure de ses lèvres. Dans un dernier regain d'esprit, Ichigo posa sa main sur la hanche du quincy et s'empara de ses lèvres. S'en suivi un baiser langoureux. Leur langue se découvrait, se touchait, s'entremêlait pour la énième fois. Dans un mouvement le roux arracha presque la chemise du brun, enlevant par la même occasion son tee-shirt.

Le torse d'Ishida n'était pas trop musclé mais assez formé. D'une main assurée, le shinigami prit un peu de glace et l'étala sur le corps du brun qui frissonna au contact de la glace sur sa peau. Une langue coquine vint laper la glace tout en remontant jusqu'au petit bout de chair rose qu'il mordilla. Uryuu dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir.

« Ichi…Ichigo, on ne peut pas faire ça ici ! » dit-il entre deux soupirs

Utilisant les forces qu'il restait dans leur jambes, les deux partenaires se retrouvèrent derrière un buisson entre le lac et la foret (bien sur ils étaient du coté qui donne sur la foret).

A peine installée que le brun sauta littéralement sur le roux et s'empara de ses lèvres. Kurosaki fit glisser sa main sur le pantalon du brun, afin de caresser à travers le tissu la bosse qui se dessinait. Pendant ce temps le quincy embrassait chaque morceau de peau qui se présentait à lui, quand il sentit une main se saisir de son sexe. Il arrêta toute activité afin de ressentir chaque mouvement de cette main coquine sur sa virilité. Devenant très gênant le pantalon ne tarda pas à disparaître. De son autre main Ichigo titillait l'un des tétons durcit du brun qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui.

Le roux commença à onduler des hanches, frottant son érection sur celle du brun.

Les derniers bouts de tissus encore visibles sur leur peau ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le pantalon du quincy. Ils étaient maintenant complètement nus. Le shinigami se redressa et regardait avec minutie ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Mon dieu qu'il était magnifique !

Uryuu n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Pour remédier à cela, il se redressa et se plaça sur les cuisses d'Ichigo qui l'attrapa par les hanches. Le quincy embrassa passionnément son amant et sans prévenir Uryuu s'empala sur Ichigo ! La douleur vite remplacer par la douleur, le brun commença un lent mouvement de haut en bas. Des petits gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge. Le roux rejeta la tête en arrière, submergé par le plaisir.

Leur souffle se mélangeait. Le brun bougeait de plus en plus vite et dans un même mouvement, les deux amants jouirent.

Fatigués par leur ébat, les deux jeunes garçons se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud et le jardin était maintenant vide. Ils reprenaient leur souffle tout en essayant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

Enfin Ichigo pu enfin parler :

« Maintenant plus de doute, je connaît mon orientation sexuel »

Ishida ne répondit pas mais lui adressa un simple sourire. Et c'est comme ça qu'une forte amitié se transforma en un amour pure et simple.

**THE END **

Voila, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. Je sais que la fin est un peu …….. Mais bon voilà, c'est comme ça. J'espère que ça vous à plu !!

A bientôt pour le second chapitre qui ne tardera pas !!Laissez des coms pleaaaaaaaz !!


	2. Automne

Chapitre II : Automne

**Auteuse : bon déjà ya crazy mai ki a rien foutu mais bon on s'en fout ( si si c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée et j'ai écrit le début). Le plus important c'est moi crazykaori qui foutra ses comms sur ce que J'AI écrit !!**

**Disclaimer : **** pas a nous et tout et tout**

**Rating : M bien sur**

**Chapitre II : Automne**

**Encore une journée éprouvante qui se finissait. Un homme était assis sous un chêne dans son jardin. Ses yeux étaient fermés, le vent balayait ses cheveux. Les derniers rayons de soleil caressaient sa peau.**

**Il semblait se reposer. Quelques feuilles tombaient du vieux chêne.**

**Soudain les feuilles au sol craquèrent. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la résidence. Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux puis sursauta. Au premier coup d'œil le propriétaire ne reconnut pas l'étranger, pus celui-ci prit la parole :**

**« Kuchiki taicho !**

… **Renji ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**Vous avez été bizarre toute la journée donc …**

**Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison d'entrer chez moi comme ça ! »**

**Renji savait que son capitaine avait raison, mais il était trop inquiet pour rester là à ne rein faire. Le roux baissa les yeux. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort et les feuilles mortes se soulevaient du sol. Tout à coup une main se posa sur son visage.  
Elle effleura timidement ses paupières, puis son nez, et enfin, flatta ses lèvres.**

**« Enfin bon, puisque tu es là, autant en profiter…**

**Taicho qu'est-ce que vous…**

**Le capitaine se rapprocha du visage de son fukutaicho, effleurant de son souffle les lèvres qui lui étaient offerte. Renji frissonna face à cette attention qui était plus qu'érotique. Il gémit de frustration quand Byakuya s'éloigna de lui afin de s'adosser de nouveau au chêne.**

**Le regard du noble se fixa sur le roux, examinant celui-ci, à la recherche d'un quelconque trouble. Non satisfait de ses observations, le capitaine de la 6****ème**** division entreprit de faire monter la température de cette belle et tiède fin de journée d'automne.**

**Allongé dans les feuilles brunes, Byakuya, faisait doucement glisser ses mains sur son corps, caressant avec sensualité et envie sa peau laiteuse. L'uniforme de shinigami glissa peu à peu de ses épaules, découvrant ainsi les tétons durcis sous les caresses provocantes. De petits gémissements pleins de désir s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, prouvant combien il aimait ses caresses intimes et solitaires. ( ndcm : ceci prouve que Byakuya utilise souvent sa main droite… mon byakuya n'a pas besoin de travaux manuel !!)**

**Devant les yeux hypnotisés de Renji, le capitaine Kuchiki suçait avec envie son majeur, imitant avec habileté l'acte sexuel.**

**Il fit descendre son doigt humide le long de sa gorge, titillant la peau de son torse, disparaissant sous le tissu de son bas.**

**Le roux aux cheveux longs suivait chaque mouvement, chaque caresse que se prodiguait son beau capitaine, et se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit face à cette image de pure luxure.**

**Puis Byakuya se mit à gémir son prénom de plus en plus fort, quémandant son fukutaicho à ses côtés.  
Et Renji en avait envie…tellement envie.**

**Il s'approcha lentement, ayant presque peur d'interrompre son capitaine, des frissons d'anticipation parcourant son bas-ventre, n'étant même pas conscient de la lueur lubrique qui habitait les yeux du noble Kuchiki.**

**Brusquement, le brun empoigna Renji, faisant basculer celui-ci sur son bassin.**

**« Mais…**

**N'étais-tu pas inquiet pour moi ?**

**Euh oui…**

**Alors occupe toi de moi, car je suis malade …malade de désir pour toi !**

**Taicho…**

**Mmh…vient…, gémit Byakuya. »**

**N'y tenant plus, le vice capitaine happa les lèvres de son presque amant, étouffant au passage le cri de surprise de celui-ci.**

**Renji pris les commandes et Byakuya en fut plus que ravit.**

**La langue du fukutaicho quitta l'antre de son capitaine, redessinant sa mâchoire avec précision.**

**Ses lèvres chaudes dévoraient littéralement le cou du noble, suçait avec délicatesse sa jugulaire. Chaque creux chaque angle que formaient les épaules de Byakuya, était couvert de baisers et de suçons. **

**L'envie se faisait de plus en plus pressante, le désir contenu du roux se frottait lascivement contre l'entrejambe du noble.**

**Etait-il possible de désirer quelqu'un davantage ?**

**C'est ce que se demandait Renji, alors qu'il suçotait les petits bouts de chairs de son taicho.**

**Ils faisaient soudainement chaud, très chaud, la température ne cessait d'augmenter.**

**Le désir avait emporté toute la raison du maître de Zabimaru, il ne cherchait plus qu'à assouvir les envies qui lui torturaient délicieusement le corps. Se lasser un jour de ce corps divin n'était même pas envisageable.**

**Une main arrachant les pauvres herbes et une autre dans les mèches rouges à présent libérées, Byakuya gémissait à en perdre la voix. C'était impensable de recevoir autant de plaisir en si peu de temps. Le brun avait les yeux mi-clos et se tendait sous chaque caresse que lui prodiguait son cher Renji, ses doigts se crispaient sous chaque coup de langue que lui donnait son bel amant. Pourtant Renji était toujours vêtu de son kimono : énorme injustice puisque le capitaine Kuchiki n'était plus couvert que par son bas quasi détaché. Et ça, il fallait tout de suite y remédier.**

**Byakuya entreprit alors de déshabiller son fukutaicho le plus vite possible, mais ça, c'était sans compter l'avis du concerné.**

**Renji stoppa net les mains de son capitaine, faisant bien sous-entendre qu'il était à présent celui qui décidait. Et cela contraria assez le capitaine Kuchiki, qui n'était pas du tout habitué à se faire dicter sa conduite. Il fronça des sourcils et s'apprêta à répliquer, quand le roux le devança :**

**« Comme vous êtes mignons, daijo, à bouder comme ça. Mais qui sème le vent récolte la tempête… c'est vous qui m'avez tenté, alors maintenant JE donne les ordres. »**

**Et le vice capitaine appuya ses dires en mouvant ses reins sur l'excitation de son daijo, ce qui arracha un grognement au concerné.**

**Au vu de l'état d'excitation et d'impatience de son amant, Renji débuta un petit streap-tease improvisé, assis sur les hanches de Byakuya. Un premier doigt vint s'immiscé entre les lèvres du roux, pendant que son autre main caressait son cou avec sensualité et désir. Rien n'était plus beau que ce doigt prisonnier de ces lèvres, rien n'était plus excitant que cette langue qui titillait ce doigt, avec envie.**

**« Capitaine…vous êtes tellement dur avec moi ! » soupira Renji, fixant son daijo, son sourire moqueur aux lèvres. ( ndcm : ça tétonne Renji ??)**

**Le capitaine Kuchiki rougit furieusement sous le double sens de la phrase, qui, en passant, l'avait encore plus excité. Puis le vice capitaine, dans un mouvement langoureux, dévoilait, dans une extrême lenteur, la peau frissonnante et chaude de son torse. Il frôlait de ses doigts, ses flancs et ses pectoraux, dessinait des entrelacs imaginaires autour de ses petits bouts de chaires rose durcit et pointés par le plaisir.**

**Il gémit exagérément quand il se pinça les tétons durcit. C'était de la pure provocation et Byakuya en était totalement conscient, mais il ne pouvait résister à cette tentation…**

**L'homme est tellement faible…**

**« Putin de bordel de merde ! Par les couilles sacrées de Yamamoto !! J'en peux plus Renji, dépêche toi ! C'est un orgrriuabrupuridkr… ( ndca : comment il a fait pour savoir que les couilles de Yamamoto sont sacrées ?? de toutes façons j'ai pas envie de le savoir ndk : ton beurre ça !! ben… peut-être qu'il les a testé pour voir !! yeurk !)**

**Notre magnifique Byakuya national ne put terminer sa phrase car son beau petit Renji de lui venait de s'empaler brutalement sur sa virilité.**

**Ce mouvement sauvage leur arracha de longs gémissements rauques et un sourire sadique pour Renji.**

**« Alors comme ça, vos pensées sont dirigées vers les couilles du commandant Yamamoto !!**

**Nan qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imagimmhmmhmh…**

**Il fut de nouveau coupé par Renji qui avait entreprit de revisiter la cavité buccale de son daijo. Le vice capitaine, alternait les baisers brûlants et les coups de reins violents. Toujours plus forts, toujours plus longs, toujours plus profond. Leurs corps ondulaient sous la chaleur et le désir. Le rythme s'accéléra pour plus de sensation, quand…**

**THE END**

**Et oui, ceci s'appel des fins pourris qui font chier le peuple ! Mais c'est la vie…niarkniark**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ça c'était pour toute les auteuses qui coupent les lemons au endroits les plus interessant….. sadique….**


End file.
